DMC Prize Pool
Category:Auctions and Raffles A list of all prizes in Plat's DMC prize pool. Item Properties a crimson leather case latched with a miniature serrated bone saw Torture kit w/ branding iron a black leather case latched with a miniature eyeball scoop Torture kit w/ branding iron a matte-finish grey rolaren mattock inset with a snarling bear head medallion Crit weighted, more for giants a brilliant crimson eahnor pike inlaid with a spiral of gold wyverns Crit weighted, more for elves a small carved faewood altar Fully unlocked scripted altar a polished crystal sphere Shows Features of Hidden/Inviso People some shimmering imflass platemail +22 Anfelt Scripted some jet black obsidian dice Dice of Fate some ensigiled brigandine armor 6x Color/AsG Changing Rigid Leathers some flowing scarlet silk robes Scriped robes some dark green leather breastplate 5.X SWCP Color/AsG Changing an opalescent blue vaalin ring Blue Lightning Ring an eahnor scimitar symbol 2x Daily V'Tull's Fury (1718) an ebony veil iron breastplate 5x, 3-Slot Fusion a wrinkled grey leather sack Blood Ninja Kit, 5x, Moderate Slash/Puncture/Crush/Impact, Dagger Concealer, Scripted Hat a weathered leather neckpouch 2 6x +4 Ambush Daggers, Dagger Concealing Bodice a weathered tan leather pouch Seed Pouch a veined black stone cocoon 1x daily full heal a torn pale vellum page 1x/day 225 a thin silver whistle Crate Whistle a thin blue leather portfolio Scroll Portfolio a thin golden imflass ring Yellow lightning ring a thick illthorn staff 5x Teleporter a sturdy cherrywood trunk Yansio Clothing a snowy white silk dress Peretta a sigil-carved glowbark runestaff Spellup Runestaff a silver-edged black rolaren warblade 6x, Non-CS Sleep Flares a silver-worked black mithglin token EG token a silvery faewood staff Scripted Runestaff a short golvern agate-pommeled sword 5x, Steam Flares, Sentient, "Ribtickler" a sapphire-set red mithril chest Alteration Box a ruddy invar ring Orange Fire Ring a rune-carved smoky glaes axe +18, Variable Weighting, Increased For Dwarves a ragged black oilcloth backpack 150k Weightless Backpack a razern-edged pallid eonake katana 1x Daily V'Tull's Fury a pallid grey helical lor runestaff 3-slot Fusion 5x Runestaff a pair of thick black alloy bracers Shadowdeath Vambracers a pair of duelling gauntlets Felcour Duelling Gauntlets a pair of duelling gauntlets Felcour Dueling Gauntlets a pair of bronze mesh gloves +5 TWC a pair of brown leather gloves Permanent Lockpicking Lore (403) a mithglin katar Splitting Weapon a monir-handled blackened steel chisel Gem Chisel a mottled dark red kelyn amulet 3-Setting Teleporter a heavy golvern slab Forging Slab a heavy golvern slab Forging Slab a heavy golvern slab Forging Slab a gold-flecked carved crystal sheath Chronomage Dagger a glittering golden cloak Tilamaire Themed Cloak a fused crystal case Elemental-Themed Battle Minis a fish spine sword 0x ECW Broadsword a dented bronze wreath medallion Gem-Based Multi Spell Self Charger a crimson leather gauntlet 5x Daily Mystic Focus (1711) a coraesine longsword Impure Coraesine a coraesine dagger Impure Coraesine a bright silvery crystal Glamour Crystal a braid-trimmed brown oilcloth cloak Agi/Dodge Enhancer a brass-buckled tanned leather pouch Seed Pouch a braided faewood and ora rod Gem Eater a blued rolaren chain tunic Resists Fire/Plasma/Scalding, Cold flaring a blue-spotted pink bowtie 1x DB a black rapture cloak Rapture Cloak a basket-hilted short imflass gladius +5 Defender, +17, +5 Edged, TWC Scripts a bent and dented faenor rod 4x Daily Floating Disk (511) a black rapture cloak Rapture Cloak a black rapture cloak Rapture Cloak a black rapture cloak Rapture Cloak a bleached sandalwood ayr Master quality instrument a blink weapon certificate Blink Weapon Certificate a blue-streaked white ruic long bow Self-Ammo Bow, Permablessed, Random Flares, Random Enchant a braided eahnor and faenor band +8 DB a braid-trimmed brown oilcloth cloak Agi/Dodge Enhancer a brass-mouthed red rolaren warhorn 1x Hourly Major Fire E-wave a bronze-framed yellow sunstone amulet +5 DB a burnished brass whistle Crate whistle a burnished crimson eahnor corselet Scripted +18/+8 TD MBP a caramel-hued soft suede square Warrior Only Adrenal Surge (1107) Torc, +2 Health Recov, +3 Max Stam/Stam Recov a rugged military footlocker MR 120 Item, +3 OHE/Dodging/Shield/CM Sheath, 4x Longsword +2 Str Bonus Lightning Flares a carved mistwood case S-Class Siegery W/ Repair Case a carved rowan choker +3 wisdom stat, mage-rechargeable non-crumbly 613 a carved silver maple humidor Unlimited Cigars a circular golden mithril charm permanent portal pass a circular green river stone 4x Daily 1712 a conjoined jade circle symbol 1x Daily Arcane Barrier (1720) a conjoined jade circle symbol 1x Daily Arcane Barrier (1720) (Assumed) a copper-coiled thick steel rod 125/910/912 Gem-Eater a copper-edged monir box THE Wizard Prize: +5 EMC, +5 HP Bonus Wizard Only Thumb Ring, 5x Padded Robes a spiral-spiked flail with a leather-wrapped handle 7x, crit weighted a coraesine battle axe Re-Attuning, Double Air Flares a coraesine fist-scythe Impure Coraesine a coraesine flamberge Impure Coraesine a coraesine mace Impure Coraesine a drakar-studded white eonake tetsubo with a slender ironwood shaft 5x, sancted, fire flares a corroded iron warsword Acid Stovel Flares a dark urnon barrel key 2x Daily Unlock/Disarm Box a dark urnon key 2x Daily unlock a double-sided dark urnon key 2x Daily Unlock a dual-bladed golvern throwing axe 5x Fire Flaring Returner a faenor-nocked pale ruic long bow 4x Bow, Randomly Enchanted/Flaring Arrows a fel-hafted vultite waraxe Fel-hafter a fel-hafted vultite waraxe Fel-hafter a fel-hafted vultite waraxe Fel-hafter a fish spine sword 0x ECW Broadsword a flat black river stone 4x Daily Spirit Guard (1712) a flat black rolaren band Permanent Portal Ticket a flat black rolaren band Permanent Portal Ticket a full-skirted heliotrope silk gown Nalea a gleaming ora-bladed hatchet 5x, 3-Slot Fusion Item a gleaming white eonake pavis 6x, Sancted, Banshee Flares a gnarled fireleaf runestaff 610/616 6x Per 3 Hour Recharger a gnarled illthorn scepter 5x Runestaff, 1x Daily X-realms Teleport an eonake and gold key symbol 2x Daily Lorminstra Transporter a golden imflass katar 5x, 3-Slot Fusion Weapon a carved amber sunburst symbol 3x/day 606 a gold-framed dark ebony orb 5x Daily Spirit Restore a gold-gilt bronze eye symbol 1x Daily Fash'lo'nae's Gift (1750) a gold-inlaid dark mesille staff Unknown mithril-linked mottled red kelyn ball and chain 4x, special AS boost a gold-tillered heavy ruic twin crossbow Twin X-bow a grooved golvern knife 5x Binding Flares a heavy golvern slab Forging Slab a heavy grey oilcloth backpack Weightless Container a jar of flies 2x Daily Frog Familiars a jasper-pommeled eahnor falchion +23 Sentient/Scripted, Acid Flares a kakore and carved bone pipe Self Refilling Pipe a large cast iron skillet 3x Daily 5 Bite Bacon 508/1606/303 a long-corded leather bola 4x Permablessed Returner, Entanglement Flares a melted and twisted rolaren rod 4x Daily 511 a midnight black velvet cloak Ronan Item a mist-like pale grey cape Feature Concealer, +20 Mana a niello-twined ebon lor runestaff 5x 3-Slot Fusion a pair of copper mesh gloves +5 Blunt Bonus(Assumed) a pair of duelling gauntlets Felcour Dueling Gauntlets a pair of duelling gauntlets Brawling Flares, Scripts a pair of duelling gauntlets Felcour Duelling Gauntlets a pair of duelling gauntlets Vacuum Flaring Dueling Gauntlets a pale blue leather backpack Weightless Coin Holder a pale grey vellum page 1x Daily 130 a pale grey vellum page 1x Daily 130 Item a patched eelskin pack Fixskills/Fixstat, Eel Skin Items, +3 Air/Water Lore Bonus Enhancive a polished crystal sphere Inviso/Hidden Scrying Crystal a polished gold whistle Crate Whistle a three-tined polished golvern crown 1x Daily Heroism a razor-edged veil iron falchion t 5x, 3-Slot Fusion a rectangular red oak humidor Unlimited Cigars a reddish-gold fireleaf cittern Master Quality a rusted circular iron medallion Gem-Eater a sachet of dried catnip 2x Daily Scripted Call Cat Familiar a scallop-edged circular bronze medallion Gem-eater 430/?/? a scorched and charred troll hand Coin Hand a scorched and charred vellum page 5x Daily 511 a scorched and charred vellum page 5x Daily Floating Disk (511) a sephwir heavy crossbow 5x, Speed loading, Sighted a set of aurous golvern chain mail 5x, +5 TD, Scripted a short gold whistle Crate Whistle a sigil-carved glowbark runestaff Self-Spellup Runestaff a silvery-blue rolaren ring Blue Fire Ring a six-in-one steel chain hauberk 3x HCP a sleek leather harness 4x SWCW Javelin Bandolier a slender carved amethyst wand 511 Special Recharger a slender ebonwood wardrobe 12 Piece Yansio Altered Clothing set a slender glowbark rune staff 4x Returning Weapon a small star-shaped hyacinth Forehead Gem a smooth black vaalin band Red Fireball Ring a smooth blue river stone 4x Daily Spirit Guard (1712) (Assumed) a spiked zelnorn greatshield 3x DS, 3x AS a striated fireleaf runestaff +5 Disc Stunning Skull a suede jerkin 3-Slot Fusion 5x Fulls a suit of fluted golvern platemail Unknown a suit of forest green brigandine FGB a suit of mottled invar full plate +17 Lightning Flaring, Very Lightning Resisting a supple brown suede case Skinning Knife, 2 Jars a supple lapis suede baldric 5x Daily 307 Banner a talon-tipped dual crossbow Dual X-bow a thick blued mithglin torc +5 Spell Aim, Imbeddable, Crystal Holder a thick brass-studded leather belt 5x Daily Camouflage (608) a thick rolaren taavish Splitting Warhammer a thick verdant faenor ring Teleporter a thick vultite sai Splitting Weapon a thick-limbed heavy ruic dual crossbow Dual X-Bow a thin-limbed heavy ruic dual crossbow inlaid with gold slit-pupiled eyes Dual X-Bow a thin red leather portfolio Scroll Combiner a thin silver whistle Crate Whistle a thin-bladed white ora longsword Permablessed, Enchant Dependant on Target/Wielder a tiny red winged demon necklace Scripted, +5 Aura/Wis a frayed and knotted rope necklace with a charred end 2 Rings: +2 STR, AGI, DEX, CON stats & +2 Stam Recov, Second Ring +2 WIS, LOGIC, AUR, DIS, +1 Mana Regen a torn pale vellum page 1x Daily Transference (225) a torn pale vellum page 1x Daily Transference (225) a translucent azure crystal rod Gem Powered Multi-Spell a translucent crystal medallion 3x Daily Faith's Clarity (1603) a translucent crystal medallion 3x Daily Faith's Clarity (1603) a translucent crystal medallion 3x Daily Faith's Clarity (1603) a triple-headed golvern morning star 3-Slot Fusion a twisted-wire vaalin bracelet Wearable Lockpick a vaalin-banded ruddy fireleaf runestaff Self-Returning a spiraled silvery lor staff capped with a pale yellow heliodor sphere 5x, Auto-returning a varnished maoral case 5x Plasma Flaring Kaskara, 5x Fire Flaring Chereb, Named/Shows a vibrant crimson rolaren rod Multi-Spell Gem Eater a wide-grained fireleaf runestaff 610/616 3x Every 3 Hours a woven jute and suede pouch Seed Pouch a woven silvery brocade pouch Attuning Scripted Lover's Bracers a woven silvery brocade pouch Lover's Jewelry a woven silvery brocade pouch Lover's Items a woven silvery brocade pouch Lover's Bonded Jewelry an alum-inlaid ebonwood box Scripted Box, +5 Hiding Bonus, +3 Ambush Bonus Scripted Bracelet an amber-nocked carved sephwir longbow Scripted, Sephwir Sighting an amethyst-set blue imflass mirror 5x A Day Scrying Mirror an amethyst-set green rolaren mirror Appearance Scrying Mirror an azure-cored jagged glaes gladius 3x, HCW, TWC Scripted an eahnor and white mithril chest 4x HCW Dagger and Fan an eahnor scimitar symbol 2x Daily V'Tull's Fury (1718) an eahnor scimitar symbol 2x Daily V'Tull's Fury (1718) an embroidered green leather backpack 150k Silver & Item Weightless Container an engraved golden imflass sextant 1x Daily Spirit Guide (130) an enruned azure glaes amulet 1x Daily Rapid Fire (515) an enruned black laje rod MR Arcane Barrier (1720) an enruned blackened yew wand 120/125/103/111/115, 12 Charges, 3 Charges Daily an enruned blue glass amulet 3x Daily Invisibility an enruned crimson glaes amulet 1x Daily 515 (Assumed) an enruned eahnor amulet Mana Battery an enruned laje band Mana Battery an enruned modwir box Turns Gem Into Imbeddable Amulet an enruned rainbow glaes amulet 1x Daily Rapid Fire (515) an enruned thick ruic rod MR Pheon's Strength (606) an enruned white laje rod ?x Arcane Barrier (1720) an enruned witchwood box Black Ora Ring an enruned witchwood box Attuning Black Ora Bracelet an enruned witchwood box Black Ora Jewelry an entwined suede and wire belt 4 HP, 4 Arc Symbols, Sorcerer Only Scripts an etched dusky grey runestone Mass Heal and/or Resurrection an ironwood quarter staff Impure Coraesine an ivory and ruic composite bow E-bow an opalescent vaalin tiara Multi-Setting Unnavable Teleporter, Scrying Device an opalescent white rolaren amulet Gem-Eater, Spell Shield (219), Spirit Warding II (107), Spirit Shield (202), etc some amethyst double leathers 5x SWCP AsG & Color Changing some dark blue rowan-chantered bagpipes Master Quality Instrument some dark grey chain hauberk 5.X enchant SWCP AsG/Color Changing some heavy golden silk robes 3x, HCP some hooded white robes Fire/Cold/Shock Resistant, Xojium some pale blue silk robes Unknown some polished golvern full plate 3-Slot Fusion Armor, 5x some pure white chain mail armor 6x AsG/Color Changing some russet boiled leather brigandine 5x, 3 slot fusion some scorched half plate armor 6x Description/AsG Changing Plate some sea green light leathers 6x Color/AsG Changing some white-streaked robes +27, Very Elec. Res, Feature Concealer, Scripted a polished crystal sphere Shows Features of Hidden/Inviso People a gold-hinged silvery mithril trunk Alteration Box a slim tooled leather case +5 Lockpicking/Disarm, Lockpicks, 6x Scripted Golvern Dagger a pair of black and white hairsticks Hairstick/Sais, 6x Vacuum Flares TWC Enhancive, 5x/1x Defender an opal-clasped tooled leather case Enhancive Picking/Disarming, Unique lockpicks, 6x scripted dagger a pair of jade hairsticks 2 5x Sais, Scripted a crafter's kit Makes containers from skins a silver-banded illthorn staff 6x, 4-Slot Fushion runestaff a folded muddy canvas tent Auction Tent a large white ora maul inlaid with a carved jet shield Permablessed, Racially Based Enchant a rune-carved smoky glaes battle axe with a jagged head studded with firestone cabochons crit weighted, more for dwarves a faceted firestone bracer banded with silvery mithril Permanent flaming aura a charcoal-hued flamberge coated with a reddish silver sheen 6x acid/fire/plasma flaring a silk-wrapped carved ruic longbow inlaid with faenor leaves Sighted, more for sylvan/halflings a razern-edged black vultite short sword with a small leather-wrapped handle Crit weighted, more for halflings a pair of rolaren-toed boots with tiny wings embroidered on the cuffs Permanent Water Walking a carved obsidian band inlaid with a spiral of crimson eahnor Permanent Unpresence a carved obsidian band inlaid with a spiral of silvery rolaren Permanent Unpresence a smooth long bow carved with a tiny swallow at each tip 3x poison bow a thin-grained sephwir light crossbow inlaid with curled mithril scrollwork Repeating x-bow a crimson and golden mithglin flamberge inlaid with sylvarraend ruby runes Troll Slayer a deep crimson eahnor katar inlaid with lines of delicate silvery runes Troll Slayer a jackal-headed black ora staff with faceted crimson ruby eyes Cross realms teleporter to Sheru Monastary a sleek drakar-tipped crimson eahnor lance with braided red silk wrapped around its grip Troll slayer a gem-encrusted glaes katar 3x, Gem eater a slender drakar dagger 4x Greater Elemental Weapon a silver and azure rolaren dagger 4x Greater Elemental Weapon a slender rhimar dagger 4x Greater Elemental Weapon a rune-carved black ora jackal's head ring set with faceted bloodstone eyes +8 Hiding, +2 Perception, Heavily Scripted a hollow soulstone wand Animate Dead Wand a crimson-cored angular glaes maul 3x HCW 1x Hourly V'Tull's Fury a deep golden glaes bastard axe 5x, fire flaring, +5 Str/CM GoS Master only a white linen sack Scripted/Padded +5 Armor Use, +3 Blessings Helm, Scripted Eonake bracelet a suit of forest green brigandine FGB a wide-grained thick ruic long bow E-Bow an etched mithril cuirass traced with vaalin 5x, unbalance flares a twisted-wire vaalin bracelet Morphing Self-Healing Lockpick a gold and bronze astrolabe 1x Daily Spirit Guide 130 a blocky-headed white ora sledgehammer 5x, Greater White Ora a torn pale vellum page 5x Daily Locate Person (116) an ora-veined grey stone cocoon 1x Daily 1150 a colorful imflass jeddart-axe Flaring Based on Game Location a pair of rune-stitched gloves Spectral Butterfly Gloves a dark violet mithril ring Purple Lightning Ring a rugged oak-handled knife Kali Style Whittling Knife a circular golden mithril charm permanent portal pass some hooded black robes 5x, Multiple Elemental Resistances a pale glowbark crumhorn Master Quality Instrument a short-corded leather bola 4x Permablessed Entanglement Flare Returner a braided leather sword belt +23 DDW Longsword, +13 HCW Gladius, TWC Scripts a pale grey vellum page 1x Daily Spirit Guide (130) an acid-etched green imflass rod Gem-eater a thin white leather portfolio Scroll Portfolio a rolaren-edged glaes broadsword 3x, HCW a pearlescent grey silk cloak Jastev Cloak a tenebrous black alloy spikestar SD Morning Star a gold-streaked white ora warblade 5x, Greater White Ora a plum-threaded ecclesiastical chasuble Cleric Only VLA Scripted Cloak, +5 HP Bonus, +3 Religion Bonus (Assumed) an enruned rolaren wakizashi 4x fire/ice flares against living, 3x permablessed against undead a woven silvery brocade pouch Lover's Jewelry an engraved rolaren bracelet 1x DB a carved sunstone symbol 3x Daily 606 a large-headed veil iron throwing hammer capped with an urglaes spike 5x, returner a slim-bladed vultite no-dachi 6x 4 Slot Fusion Weapon a segmented rainbow glaes angon 4x Chainspear a moonlight silver satin cloak Highly Scripted Zelian Cloak a deep blue twin crossbow +21 Double X-bow a polished teak case 5x Steam Flaring Kaskara, 5x Cold flaring sica, Themed Weapons a deep grey velvet cloak Lorminstra Themed Scripted Cloak a delicate spidersilk cloak Attuning Spider Cloak a rune-ringed dark veil iron greatshield 5x, +5 TD, Scripted a ruddy thick invar band Fireball Ring (Assumed) some icy blue rhimar dice Dice of Fate a large-headed veil iron maul with a long ebonwood haft 5x, lightning flares, stormhammer a flame-shaped amber jacinth Forhead Gem a pair of black leather gloves Unlimited Lockpicking Enhancer a braided faenor band Green Fire Ring a copper-coiled straight iron rod Gem-Eater, Minor Shock/Major Shock/Call Lightning an enruned modwir box Amulet Maker a brilliant crimson eahnor ring 3-Setting Gold Ring an inky black spidersilk cloak Feature Concealer a rusted and chipped steel rod 4x Daily Floating Disk a suit of fluted eahnor platemail Unknown a white ora mace Immolation Weapon a dark urnon skeleton key 2x Daily Unlock a rhimar-edged golvern falchion 5x, Special Cold Flares a thick fireleaf staff +27, Heavily Scripted a fish spine sword Fish Spine Sword some crimson silk robes 5x Xojum Robes, Fire Resistance an enruned eahnor amulet Mana Battery a black rapture cloak Rapture Cloak an embroidered viridian gift cloth Thandiwe Giftcloth, Empath Only Enhancive Bangles a coraesine no-dachi Impure Coraesine a suit of brown glaes plate 3x, Earth Flares, Very Earth Resistant a thick white ora mace Greater White Ora (Assumed) a patterned silk and cloth sash +5 TWC/Edge/Dodge Erithi Weapon Holder Scripts a blue and white suede pouch Weightless pouch a blackened mossbark staff 5x Xojium Staff a smooth brown glaes band Brown Lightning Ring an enruned rolaren falchion 4x fire/cold flares, 3x permablessed against undead a scorched and charred vellum page 5x Daily Floating Disk (511) a warped pine toolbox Scripted Torture Kit a rotund rowan owl pendant +4 Dex Several Charges of Call Familiar, Summons Owls a woven dark red and creamy white cloak clasped with a golden strip of bacon Bacon themed set, 5x fire flaring hammer/shield/plate an enruned modwir box Amulet Maker a gold-inlaid thin kelyn warhorn Summon Storms a pale blue coral trident symbol inlaid with white pearls 2x/day teleport to charl shrine a pair of faenor gauntlets 3x Daily Bravery (211) a razor-edged small steel chisel Gem Chisel some rusted iron platemail 3x HCP a Phoen token 1x Daily Full Self/Other Heal, Scripted a weathered brown leather backpack 150k Silver Holder a varnished red oak case Battle Minis a mithglin fist-scythe Splitting fist-scythes a carved amber sunburst symbol 3x/day 606 a folded bleached canvas tent Auction Tent a brass-riveted black ash case 2 5x Mech Flare Katars a pair of blue myklian scale gloves +6 Lockpicking, +4 Disarm a twisted-wire vaalin bracelet Self-Healing Lockpick, Wearable some pale rowan dice Ranger DoF a radiant golden crystal Glamour Crystal (Assumed) a suit of green-scaled platemail 4x, Acid Flares some dusty blue full plate armor 5x SWCP Color/AsG Changing Armor a suit of sleek black rolaren plate 4x/1x, Scripted a Kai token 1x Daily Self/Other Heal/Spirit/Mana a gem-encrusted glaes waraxe 3x, Gem eater some bright argent mithglin chain hauberk front-clasped with a row of fiery gold phoenixes TD Increase, scripted a silver-swept obsidian silk satchel Contains a moon-carved illthorn runestaff, some onyx black robes, a screaming witch doll, a rune-etched witchwood parasol and a slim white gold charm bracelet an Imaera token 1x Daily Self/Other Full Heal a bright motley cloak Cholen cloak an alabaster-edged deed Alabaster Bastion, located in Ta'Vaalor, Property Deed a razern-edged black glaes wakizashi 3x, HCW a spiraled vaalorn lance 5x 3-slot Fusion Lance a stained matte kelyn rod 4x Daily Floating Disk a fringed golden doeskin pack Scripted Clothing/Items some charcoal supple leather armor 5x 3-Slot Fusion Doubles an enruned crimson eahnor longsword Crit Weighted, extra weighting for "Elves/Elven" a gold-gilt bronze eye symbol 1x Daily Fash'lo'nae's Gift (1750) a pale silvered vultite chain shirt 4x, +8 TD a leaf-bladed white glaes katar with a silvery eonake core Permablessed, holy flares a bright pink silk gempouch wrapped with a glimaerstone-tipped drawstring Filled Gem Jars, Trading/Influence Enhancive pouch a pair of faenor gauntlets 3x Daily Bravery (211) a steel-spiked vaalorn mace with a leather-wrapped deringo handle +23, flares based on location a suit of forest green brigandine FGB a sea green gown Peretta Gown a gold and dreamstone key symbol 2x Daily Lorminstra Transporter a carved obsidian band inlaid with a spiral of golden golvern Permanent Unpresence a tooled dark leather baldric Unknown a wide black leather belt 5x Daily Camoflauge (608) a translucent pale crystal rod Minor Cold, Minor Water, Major Cold, Resist Elements a braided pale faenor band Green lightning Ring a suit of forest green brigandine FGB a thin black leather portfolio Scroll Combiner a bone-hilted ethereal espadon +37 ethereal weapon a dual-bladed blackened handaxe 5x, Void Flares, Scripted a razern and rainbow glaes knuckle-duster 3x HCW a dark crystal Robe Glamour Crystal a cruciform dark urnon key 2x Daily Box Opener an eahnor-inset black ora espadon 1x Hourly V'Tull's Fury (1718) a tapered black alloy gladius Shadowdeath Shortsword a rounded white river stone 4x/day Spirit Guard a spiralled eonake and ora rod Gem-eater a mithglin chain vest 5x, 3 Fusion Slots a razern-edged matte black whip-blade 4x, Racially-Based Weighting, Favors Dark Elves an acid-etched green mithril rod Gem-Eater a matte black invar band Black Lightning Ring a corseted gold silk gown Nalea a torn pale vellum page 5x/day 116 a striated misty grey runestone Mass Raise Spirit Servant an enruned kelyn bracer Mana Battery, Holds 100, Gives Back 1x Per 12 Hours an enruned kelyn bracer Mana Battery, 100 Mana Per 12 Hours an opalescent white vaalin rod Gem-Eater a faded blue lockpick pouch Enhancive, Non-standard Picks (Seashell, needle, urchin spine, Fishhook) a hollow soulstone wand Animate Dead Wand a gold and malachite music stand Animated Music Stand a mottled green leather case latched with a black manacle Scripted torture kit with branding iron a thin-bladed white ora espadon Greater White Ora a thick gnarled faewood runestaff Preserves Corpses a bright chartreuse crystal Glamour Crystal a thick grey mithril band White Fire Ball Ring a thin green leather portfolio Scroll Combiner a suit of forest green brigandine FGB a fel-hafted vultite waraxe Felhafter a thick ruby-pommeled broadsword 5x, Fire Flaring, Sentient Weapon a shadowy grey leather bandolier Chakram Bandolier a rowan-stemmed meerschaum pipe Unlimited Tobacco Pipe a vaalin and hoarbeam pipe Self-Filling Pipe a suit of veil iron platemail 5x, 40lbs a stylistically twisted wyrwood crossbow banded with black 3x poison crossbow a suit of blue mithglin plate 4x Ice Flaring/Resists a curved verdant faenor warhorn Unique Warcry-like Effect a fel-hafted vultite waraxe Fel-hafter a twisted thin fireleaf runestaff 610/616 Recharger a supple brushed suede quiver Infinite 4x Blessable Arrows a dark grey mithril ring Purple(?) Fire Ring an opalescent black rolaren amulet 219/202/101/107 Gem-Eater a gold-tipped pale ivory warhorn AoE Warhorn a gem-encrusted rolaren espadon 3x. Gem eater an azure rolaren amulet 3-Setting Teleporter a woven mithril wire sash 1x DB a black linen sack Paladin Item, +4 AU, +3 Blessings Helm a sculpted hide grey wolf head case Morphing gown, enhancive pin, scripted/locking case a swan-embossed indigo oilcloth case +2 Manip Bonus, +4 HP Lute inside, Bard Only a rusted steel medallion Gem-Eater a sigil-carved glowbark runestaff Self-Spellup Runestaff a shimmering rainbow crystal Glamour Crystal an amethyst-set black rolaren mirror Scrying Mirror a faded yellow river stone 4x Daily Spirit Guard (1712) a large black mithril greatsword engraved with silvery Saramar runes Crit weighted, more for giants a wide blue leather belt 5x Daily Camouflage (608) an eahnor-inset dark ruic long bow 4x E-bow a deep violet-edged deed Ta'Vaalor Property Deed, "The Twilight Parlor" a small mistwood humidor Bottomless Cigar/Match Case a pure white ora bastard axe 2x BP, Voln Holy Water Flares a woven reed case Skinning Knife, +5 FA, +5 Survival Case a blink weapon certificate Blink Weapon Certificate a fish spine sword 0x ECW Broadsword an enruned witchwood box Black Ora Choker a slender gornar dagger Greater Elemental Weapon a white battle axe Electricity Immolator a torn pale vellum page 1x Daily Transference (225) a burnished eahnor filigree tiara 3-Setting Teleportation/Scrying a jackal-inlaid black mithril ring Unknown a pearlescent creamy vaalin rod Gem-Eater, 912/710/102/505 a narrow-bladed pale blue katana +27, Special Alteration, Erithi Scripts a fish spine sword 0x ECW Broadsword a faenor-inset purple mithril chest Alteration Box a silver-edged onyx sword symbol 2x Daily Dauntless a spiralled pale faewood rod Multi-Spell Self-Recharger a gold-threaded ecclesiastical chasuble Cleric Only VLA Scripted Cloak, +5 HP Bonus, +3 Religion Bonus a slender rose gold ring Yellow? Fireball Ring a bevel-edged golvern amulet 3-Setting Teleporter a knotted speckled alder humidor Unlimited Cigars a crystal-inset blue mithril trunk Alteration Box a bevel-edged grey rolaren band Black Fire Ring a mottled black and red cloak Sheru Cloak a drakar-edged golvern falchion 7x, Fire Flares, 1x Per Hour Targetted Major Fire E-Wave, Named Flamespirit an eahnor scimitar symbol 2x Daily V'Tull's Fury (1718) a flame-carved scarlet rolaren rod Gem-Eater a rune-carved white ora claidhmore 2x Sancted a layered mulberry feystone Forehead Gem a curved white ora scythe Greater White Ora a silver-edged matte jet sword symbol 2x Daily Dauntless a red-streaked glossy rolaren band Red Lightning Ring a basket-hilted white imflass gladius Gladius - +17/+5 defender, +5 edged bonus, Scripted an enruned laje band Mana Battery a scroll-inset silvery mithril band 1x Daily Champion's Might (1612) a pair of red myklian scale gloves +6 Picking, +2 Disarm a square black ash humidor Bottomless Humidors a zorchar-edged short sword 8x Lightning Flares a pudgy pale pink pack Neverending Treat Generator Finals Prize Options: Item Properties a marbrinus silk knapsack Tier 2 Weightless Container a carved silver ruic long bow 6x Self-Ammo Bow a pair of golden ora gauntlets 2x DB a wide pale leather belt 12-Setting Teleportation Device an ora-starred violet mithril targe 6x/2x Small Shield a jeweled argent-bladed wakizashi 6x, 4-Slot Fusion Short Sword a segmented cobalt imflass partisan Chainspear an ethereal string Ethereal String a shriveled blue-grey hand Coin Hand